


Jeszcze raz

by Salianna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALecLightwood, Alec - Freeform, AlecxMagnus, Alexander - Freeform, AlexanderLightwood, Bane - freeform, BoyxBoy, Gay, Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, MagnusBane, MagnusXAlec, Malec, Nephilim, Nocni Łowcy, Nocny Łowca, Rozmowa, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Yaoi, Zamyślony Alec, boyslove, clave, czarownik, instytut, isabelle - Freeform, odwiedziny, poszukiwania, runy, sportowiec, strzelanie, szalenie seksowny, trening, ważna sprawa, wyzwanie, zabójca demonów, zadanie, zakochani, zbrodnia, zdenerwowany Magnus, Łuk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Magnus odwiedza Aleca w instytucie, trafia akurat na moment, w którym Alec ćwiczy strzelanie z łuku, a że sprawa, z którą przychodzi do niego czarownik nie jest, aż tak nagląca postanawia przez chwilę poobserwować chłopka...





	Jeszcze raz

Postacie występujące w opowiadaniu:

• Magnus Bane  
• Alexander Lighwood

Opowiadanie wywaniowe, wymagania: scena z szalenie seksownym sportowcem.

Opis opowiadania:

Magnus odwiedza Aleca w instytucie, trafia akurat na moment, w którym Alec ćwiczy strzelanie z łuku, a że sprawa, z którą przychodzi do niego czarownik nie jest, aż tak nagląca postanawia przez chwilę poobserwować chłopka...

~~~Magnus~~~

  Musiał z nim pomówić. Nie było możliwości, by na to pozwolił. Nie mógł dopuścić, by to zrobili. Gdy tylko o tym usłyszał, przeniósł się przed instytut, biegnąc do jego drzwi, które o dziwo otworzyły się przed nim (czyżby otrzymał dożywotnie pozwolenie na wejście od kogoś z Clave? Ciekawe...). Nie przystanął, nawet gdy Izzy zawołała za nim na korytarzu. Musiał szybko go znaleźć i przemówić mu do rozsądku. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż to. Dlatego nie mógł na to pozwolić. W biegu zajrzał do jego pokoju, który okazał się jednak pusty, tak samo, jak sala spotkań i kilka innych pomieszczeń, do których zajrzał po drodze. Wielu Nocnych Łowców przystawało, gdy go zauważali, przyglądając się zwariowanemu czarownikowi z przymrużonymi oczami, ponieważ Magnus wcale nie miał zamiaru udawać teraz, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jako ostatnią postanowił odwiedzić salę treningową. Nie przepadał za nią. Znajdowała się bardzo daleko od drzwi wejściowych, a droga prowadząca do niej była długa i kręta. Zacisnął jednak jedynie usta w cienką linię i pognał w jej kierunku. Nic nie było go w sanie w tej chwili powstrzymać przed zamienieniem z Alexandrem dwóch słów.  
  
Gdy otwierał niepoprawnie duże drzwi, przyozdobione setkami run oraz srebrem, do sali treningowej nie spodziewał się tego, co zastanie w środku.  
  
Idealnie pośrodku pomieszczenia z łukiem w dłoniach oraz napiętą cięciwą, na której wciąż spoczywała strzała, która już po chwili niczym niesiona magią pomknęła w stronę wiszących na ścianie celów, stał poszukiwany przez niego Alexander. Magnus zapatrzył się w niesamowicie napięte i skupione do granic możliwości ciało Alec'a. W chwili, gdy ten wykonał, wyuczony przez wiele lat praktyki, ruch sięgając do zawieszonego na plecach kołczanu po nową strzałę, Magnus obserwował poruszające się pod jego ciasną koszulką mięśnie. Przełknął ciężko, zapominając zupełnie o powodzie, który go przywiódł w to miejsce. Nie był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Jego oczy pochłaniały każdy najmniejszy nawet szczegół, dlatego nie umknęło jego uwadze to, że stojący przed nim Anioł nadal nie zauważył jego wtargnięcia do jego „świątyni". Postanowił więc wykorzystać to. Powoli, zachowując całkowitą ciszę, przeniósł się nieco w bok, by móc lepiej obserwować swój cel.  
  
Magnus przez wiele minut obserwował spektakl, który jak dla niego mógłby trwać całą wieczność. Alec w pełnym skupieniu obserwował swój cel, do którego mierzył raz za razem, ani na sekundę nie dekoncentrując się. Sięgał po strzały zawsze tym samym ruchem, wprawiając w ruch te same mięśnie, które sprawiały, że Magnus miał wielki problem z powstrzymaniem się przed rzuceniem się na Nocnego Łowcę. Jednak największą ekstazę budziły w Magnusie jego oczy. Idealny błękit oczu Alexandra przybierał nieznaną przez niego wcześniej głębię. Długo obserwował poczynania mężczyzny, jednak ani przez chwilę nie czuł znużenia. W każdej kolejnej sekundzie udawało mu się dostrzec więcej niż jeszcze chwilę temu.  
  
Gdy w kołczanie Alexandra skończyły się strzały, ten wybudził się z transu, w który wpadł. Wzdrygnął się lekko, odczuwając ból promieniejący z jego ramienia. Był to ból, który już dobrze znał, do którego zdążył się przyzwyczaić po latach morderczych treningów. Zarzucił więc jedynie łuk na ramię i zaczął rozmasowywać bark, który najbardziej go palił. Powolnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę tarcz, nie dostrzegając obecności Magnusa. Dopiero gdy wszystkie strzały oderwały się z tarcz, otoczone delikatną niebieską mgiełką, i zaczęły lecieć w jego stronę, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Gdy zauważył Magnusa, obserwującego go płomiennym wzrokiem nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego jak oblać się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Gdy oni spoglądali sobie w oczy, strzały bezproblemowo trafiły do jego kołczanu, układając się w idealny sposób, tak że żadna nie blokowała innej, by mógł ponownie ich używać.  
  
\- Jeszcze raz, Alexandrze.  
  
Powiedział jedynie, nie ruszając się nawet o krok, z miejsca, w którym stał. Alec nie rozumiał. Spojrzał na mężczyznę zmieszany, na co on wskazał delikatnie na jego łuk i strzały.  
  
\- Jeszcze raz...  
  
Powtórzył, niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.  
  
Nocny Łowca zdjął łuk ze swoich ramion, po czym niezdarnie, co rzadko mu się zdarzało, kiedy chodziło o łucznictwo, sięgnął po strzałę i nałożył ją na cięciwę. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, jednak nie był w stanie się uspokoić, nie gdy czuł na sobie pożądliwy wzrok Magnusa. Poddał się, wypuszczając strzałę wraz z kolejnym rozedrganym wdechem. Ta nie doleciała nawet do celu. Ponownie oblał się rumieńcem, czuł, jakby zbłaźnił się na oczach ukochanego, jakby go zawiódł...  
  
Spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Były czerwone i czuł, że zdecydowanie przesadził, jednak... Potrzebował tego. Tylko w ten sposób potrafił się uspokoić.  
  
\- Cudownie...  
  
Wymruczał Magnus prosto do jego ucha, obejmując go jednocześnie ramionami.  
  
\- Nie... wcale mi się nie udało...  
  
Powiedział cicho, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.  
  
\- Cudownie... Teraz widzę, jak na ciebie działam, Alexandrze...  
  
Powiedział tym samym tonem, mocniej przyciskając go do siebie.  
  
\- Byłem tu przez cały czas...  
  
Powiedział, odnajdując ustami jego szyję.  
  
\- lecz tak długo, jak nie wiedziałeś, że tu jestem, celowałeś idealnie. Twoje skupienie było jak narkotyk dla mnie. Nie byłem w stanie oderwać od ciebie oczu.  
  
Powiedział, odwracając go do siebie przodem, po czym złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, jedynie zapowiedź tego, co chciał mu ofiarować tak naprawdę.  
  
\- Em... więc... co cię tu sprowadza, Magnus?  
  
Zapytał, cały czerwony, próbując jednocześnie nieco odsunąć się od Czarownika, by móc lepiej go obserwować. Uwielbiał patrzeć w oczy Magnusa, gdy rozmawiali, potrafił wyczytać z nich dwa razy więcej, niż mężczyzna mu mówił dlatego często, gdy ten chciał coś przed nim ukryć, przytulał go, by nie mógł tego robić. Tym razem jednak odsunął się nieco. Tak, że nadal stali od siebie w niewielkiej odległości, jednak wystarczającej by mogli wymieniać się spojrzeniami.  
  
\- Musimy bardzo poważnie porozmawiać, Alexandrze...  
  
Powiedział.  
  
\- nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie pozwalam na to.  
  
Dokończył tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Alec wybuchnął śmiechem. Wiedział, że to nie spodoba się jego ukochanemu, jednak nie miał zamiaru ustąpić mu w tej kwestii.  
  
\- Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy wzięli ślub w zwykłych, prostych, staroświeckich, białych garniturach! Alexandrze to zbrodnia przeciwko modzie. Nie mogę na to pozwolić!!   


End file.
